Under A Trillion Stars
by VampireMassacrexx
Summary: When Mistel first met Annie the day she almost wreaked havoc in the Antique Shop, he thought that she would provide some much needed entertainment into his life if nothing else. Little did he know that everything was going to change dramatically and all because of that aforementioned farmer.
Hello, VampireMassacrexx here. As you can see, this is a brand new story that I'm starting up (and my first one about 'Story of Seasons'). This story will follow Mistel and Annie (yes, I'm sticking with the default name) as they experience life in Oak Tree Town. I don't want to give too much away about the story however, it's probably pretty obvious that since it focuses on Mistel specifically out of the bachelors that there's going to (eventually) be a romance between the two. I've wanted to write a story about the Mistel/'Annie' pairing for a while however, I've never really found any inspiration even when I was playing the game every single day none stop and then, when I randomly picked up the game again a few days ago, I finally found the inspiration that I'd been looking for. Mistel is my favourite bachelor with Nadi being a close second so I'm really happy to be starting this story and I hope you enjoy it.

 ***Warning*** May contain spoilers. Is it really possible to spoil a game like this? Huh, I don't know. Well...better safe than sorry I guess...

*I own nothing to do with 'Story of Seasons', its locations, characters etc.*

P.S. (You'll probably realise rather quickly that I'm terrible at giving character descriptions. I've never realised just how terrible I am at them until I tried to describe Annie's profile whilst making it sound natural.)

 **Rated T**

* * *

 **Under A Trillion Stars**

 **Chapter One: The First Encounter**

There were times that Mistel really despised his work.

Of course, you'd be mistaken if you believed that this was down to the fact that he worked in shop that sold antiques. Mistel loved antiques! There was something…timeless about them and yet at the same time they represented a moment in a time long since passed. A moment in which someone somewhere never thought that they were holding or interacting or creating something that in the future would be of such value. His line of work allowed him to see intricate paintings, beautifully bound books or dazzling statues that he otherwise would only be able to view in a museum. There weren't many careers that allowed a person to experience the past at such a close range. He felt like one of the lucky ones and was always thankful for the privilege to be amongst these items. Even some of the more mundane objects he had for sale intrigued him, some even more so than those with an obviously high value on the market. What could he say? He just liked _anything_ with a history apparently.

No, he despised his work on occasion mainly because that in a town as small as this, there weren't many people around, well apart from himself, of course, who appreciated these fine pieces of work let alone had the money or means to buy them! This meant that for hours at a time, Mistel could be stuck behind the counter waiting for just one person to walk through the door.

Mistel stretched and yawned just as his elder sister, Iris came fluttering down the stairs. "Another slow business day, huh?" She murmured, a slight one-sided smile appearing on her face as she glanced around the store.

Mistel pretended to be inspecting his hand as he replied, "What? Not at all. Why, this place is just swarming with people all desperate to inspect the shop's finest wares, as you can clearly see." He waved a hand around to emphasize the sarcasm.

Iris shot him a warning glare. "Now, Mistel, there's no need to take such a tone with me. I know that things have been difficult lately, but don't let it get you down."

Mistel didn't respond as Iris glided out of the shop. She was probably on her way to visit Klaus; a close friend of the siblings. Normally she was busy working on a novel of some sort which to be honest, was their main source of income at the moment.

Mistel, alone once again decided to grab a bite to eat since it was around lunch time. Not bothering to lock the door, he drifted off upstairs and sat down to his favourite dish Penne all'Arrabbiata. He didn't bother to eat it with any sort of urgency as he didn't expect business to pick up anytime soon. As he ate, he tried to think of ways to gain the interest of the few people that visited the town. A sale? Maybe. An advertising campaign? Perhaps. No, all of these were cheap ploys that a gentleman such as himself would _never_ use on an unsuspecting customer. He didn't want to tarnish his reputation.

After cleaning up his plate he wandered downstairs, still half stuck in his reverie when he heard movement in his shop. Funny, he hadn't heard the bell ring that normally signified the arrival of a customer. He cautiously approached the floor making sure to be as silent as possible.

He gazed around the shop whilst still half hiding behind the stairs. At first glance he couldn't see anybody however, when he looked over at the shelves that were against the far wall, he saw a young girl admiring the photos on the top shelf.

The young man took a moment to take in her profile. She had chocolate brown hair that was tied loosely at the bottom. She looked rather petite despite the unflattering dress she wore and her skin was a gentle peach colour.

Mistel approached the girl hoping that the noise would catch her attention but the girl seemed to be lost in her own thoughts; she seemed completely unaware of his presence and so he did the only thing he could think of to get her attention which was to clear his throat.

No response.

O-kay? Well, how about calling out to her? "Excuse me, Ma'am. Can I help you?"

Still nothing!

He rolled his eyes and eventually decided that the best way to get her attention was to tap her on the shoulder.

" **Woah!** " She yelped and jumped back, knocking into the shelf as she did so.

Mistel quickly leapt to prevent the shelf from toppling over onto her, speaking to her whilst he did so whilst also trying to keep his annoyance in check. "I'm terribly sorry about that but I had been trying to get your attention for quite some time in an attempt to see if I could help you but you seemed to be in an _entirely_ different world to the one we're in now." He noted that the last bit was rather acerbic despite this; the young woman didn't seem perturbed by his rude comment.

If this was him keeping his temper in check then so help his enemies.

"Sorry,"- She murmured in response, pushing her fringe back. Her eyes met his and he realised that they were a strange shade of yellow. Was that… _gold_ mixed into their depths? "I was just appreciating how beautiful these pictures are. You sell some really amazing stuff in here!" She beamed at him.

Mistel had to admit that he was rather disturbed by her seemingly youthful innocence nevertheless, she was a customer and he had to treat her with respect. "Yes. This is the Antique Shop. My name is Mistel, I own this place."

"Oh! Well…my name is Annie, I've just moved here. I'm the new farmer originally from the city. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Mistel."

Shocked for a moment by her formality and how it contrasted a little with her rather err…bubbly exterior, Mistel took time to form a response of some sort. Bowing slightly he finally spoke aloud, "Charmed. I hope you enjoy your new life here in Oak Tree Town. I trust that it's been okay so far?" He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Yes. Eda has been really helpful and kind. Today I've been expected to greet everyone in town, not like I wouldn't have gotten around to that myself at some point. To be honest, there's so much to take in! I _really_ don't know how to handle it."

Mistel chuckled slightly at how her eyes widened with her uncertainty. Her expressions always seemed so…animated and yet strangely sincere. Yes, he was going to have much fun with this one. He was sure of it.

"Well I'm sure that everyone in town will be willing to provide you with assistance should it be necessary myself included, of course. Do you need anything else?"

Annie seemed to take a moment to process his words before answering. " _Wha-?!_ **No!** No. I'm fine for the moment. Err…I'll see you later. It's been lovely to meet you, Mistel." Then with all the energy she could muster she practically bounced out of the shop, a faint blush of embarrassment spread across her cheeks.

Mistel blinked a couple of times. There were few things that he enjoyed more than teasing people however, could what he just said really be classed as teasing?! No, she was probably just embarrassed that in the end she hadn't needed help with anything nor did she want to buy anything. She probably assumed that he'd view her as a time waster of some sort which- considering he had nothing better to be doing right about now- really wasn't the case. A sly smile appeared on his face as he started to place the antiques back in their proper positions. A woman with youthful innocence, easily embarrassed and a presence that seemed to light up a room without even trying.

This really was going to be just too much fun for one young man to handle.

* * *

So err...yeah. That's the first chapter done. In case you're wondering about the title of the story ('Under A Trillion Stars'), it's a line taken from the song **'Wings'** by **Birdy**. No, I have no idea why I chose it as the title however, I tried to think of another title that wasn't just lyrics from a song and for some reason, I kept on coming back to it no matter how hard I tried not to. I may change the title in the future depending on how this story pans out. Until next time. xXx


End file.
